


activation

by evilstheater



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, not proofread + is old, wrote this as a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: dwn-013 is given life and is unsure of what to do with it.





	activation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppyk/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for peppyk that i decided to upload as i’m still proud of it

The lights in the facility were bright, yet not blinding. They shined gently on the orange robot, who was finally activated after weeks of building. DWN-013 laid still, letting the lights strain his newly built receptors. He didn’t understand why the old man by him was screaming, but he couldn’t find himself to care. One word in, and it came right back out. The man finally gave up and mumbled about a robot companion, and walked out of the room. 

Quiet. DWN-013 liked the quiet. Did DWN-013 even had a name, he wondered? Surely he did, but he wasn’t paying attention when the old man told him what it was. All that he picked up was that he was “difficult” and that “it was Thomas’s fault for having such erratic personality programming”. He didn’t know who Thomas was. He didn’t care. Could he feel his legs? He didn’t know. Laying felt nice. But did he feel anything at all? He wasn’t sure. In the corner of his vision he saw the old man walk back in, this time with a blue robot. He mumbled something about “you talk to him” and the old man left. 

The blue robot walked to DWN-013’s side, and placed his hands down on the table he was made on. The robot lacked what the drill robot lacked—humanoid features. He had no mouth, no body, he was awfully round... a royal blue, with two bright red eyes staring down at him. Could he speak? Would he even be able to hear?

“Hey.”

Oh. He could speak. The drill robot was oddly intrigued by this robot, and how he almost reminded him of himself in a way. What he did have that DWN-013 lacked was hands. He didn’t have hands, just two long, heavy drills. The blue robot reached his hand over to pat the orange robot’s visor, and gave it a gentle rub. 

“Are you overwhelmed? Can you even hear me? Blink if you can hear me.”

DWN-013 blinked. 

“Okay, good,” the other robot said lowly, “Dr. Wily brought me in here because you weren’t listening to him at all. He thought it would be better if someone like me came in and talked to you. The rest of your brethren don’t exactly have the patience, so I was his best bet. My name is Air Man, what’s yours?”

Oh. DWN-013 didn’t know his name. He felt strange, sort of. Air Man was the only thing he bothered listening to so far. He didn’t know how to reply to a question he didn’t know, and the urges in his robotic CPU had no control, so he did what he thought was right: pulling the robot into a hug. 

It wasn’t really a hug. Moreso of DWN-013 wrapping his arms around Air Man’s sides, and pressing his head against his metallic shoulders (were they shoulders?). Air Man’s eyes widened, and he wasn’t sure how to respond. He patted the robot’s back, and instead looked around the room for any hints of his name. A screen was by the table, which had DWN-013’s info displayed. By it was a name like his—“Crash Man”. By it was key traits that was randomly coded in: impulsive, mood swings, obedient. Air Man thought it was a strange combination. 

“Crash Man. Your name is Crash Man, okay?” Air Man spoke calmly, not wanting to set off anything in Crash Man. Crash Man finally made his first hint of acknowledgement—a small “hm” in response to what Air Man said. Air Man stood like this, letting Crash Man cling to him, and while he found it quite unusual he didn’t do a thing about it. Occasionally he would pat his back, or give it a soft rub. He figured Crash was too overwhelmed, and needed someone with more patience to talk to him. 

What Air Man didn’t know, is that this was the start of something new.


End file.
